


Rainy Day Hideaway

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Peter and Tony spend a rainy day doing something Peter loves, and Tony has never done before. Just a whole lot of fluff and cuteness!Comfortember, Day 7: Blanket Fort
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 24
Kudos: 143
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Rainy Day Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 is here! I bring you fluff on this wonderful Saturday night! Enjoy!

Peter woke up to a still dark room. Glancing at the clock he was shocked to see that it was in fact morning, yet the dull beam of light coming in from the window wouldn’t have suggested it. A loud thunder clapped and lightning illuminated the room.

_ Mr. Parker? Mr. Stark is requesting your presence for breakfast _ , FRIDAY announced and Peter shook the sleepiness brought on by the dark morning away, pushing his blankets off and shuffling out to the kitchen.

“Morning Pete,” Tony greeted, flipping the sausages in the frying pan.

“Morning,” Peter mumbled, not quite awake enough yet to show any sort of enthusiasm. He was usually a morning person, but when morning felt more like the middle of the night, it messed with his mind. He sat on a stool at the island and rested his head in his arms.

“So I don’t think you’re going patrolling today like you planned,” the older man frowned, looking out the window, “It’s supposed to be like this all day.”

Peter looked up, following his mentor’s gaze, “Crime doesn’t stop in the rain, Mr. Stark.”

“No, but neither does hypothermia,” Tony countered, “I don’t care how many features I put in that suit, I don’t feel comfortable with you out there in the pouring rain and lightning. I don’t need to be picking up a deep-fried Spider-Kid from the street because you decided to climb to the top of the highest building and get struck by lightning.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Peter defended.

Tony shrugged, “Yeah, well you’re staying home with me anyway. What do you want to do, kid?”

Suddenly Peter grinned, remembering his favourite rainy day activity from when he had been much smaller and thinking how much fun it would be with his mentor, “Can we make a blanket fort and watch movies!?”

Tony let out a surprised chuckle at the boy’s sudden bout of enthusiasm, expecting the boy to kick up more of a fight about the patrolling, “I suppose so. I don’t think I’ve built a blanket fort since I was... nope I’ve ever done that.”

“That’s depressing Mr. Stark...” Peter joked.

“Yeah well my dad didn’t exactly like me making messes in the house,” Tony shrugged nonchalantly. 

Peter’s face softened, grabbing the older man’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. His way of giving comfort to the man for his brief show of vulnerability without making Tony uncomfortable. Then, he smiled softly, “It’s okay, I’ll show you how it’s done. You’ll love it!”

Tony returned the soft smile. The boy’s enthusiasm could always light up the room. “I’ll take your word for it. Lead the way, Spider-Kid.”

They decided to make the fort in the living room, of course. Then they would be able to wrap it around the TV so that they could have their movie day inside the cozy oasis.

Peter had instructed Tony to gather up all the spare pillows and blankets he could find,  _ the more the better _ , he had declared around an armful of blankets. When Tony returned with more pillows from the spare bedroom, he noticed Peter had pulled out his web-shooters.

“No webs in the house, kid. Pepper’s rule, remember?”

Peter deflated slightly, “Aw, but Mr. Stark, there’s nothing tall enough to keep the blankets high so that we can fit comfortably. If I web it up a little it will be a lot better! You won’t get a sore back!”

“We’re going to be sitting on the floor, kiddo. I’m pretty sure it’s going to be hard on the back no matter what,” Tony pointed out, that realization causing him to wonder if the whole thing was a good idea in the first place.

“No, because we’ll have tons of pillows!” Peter reassured, thrusting more pillows into his mentor’s hands as if to prove his point, “Pleeeease can I web it up? I’ll clean it before Pepper even knows it was there!”

The puppy-dog eyes the kid was using on him were not fair play and Tony found himself relenting quite easily, “Fine, but you better keep your end of the deal, buddy, otherwise, we’ll both be sleeping in that fort tonight.”

“Can we!?” Peter's eyes widened, Tony’s threat not quite working the way he had imagined it to.

The man rolled his eyes, ruffling the kid’s hair as he passed, “Yeah, sure, if you don’t care that I won’t be able to move tomorrow.” He knew that if the boy made the request later, however, he would most likely be sleeping on the floor. His kid knew how to get Tony to do just about anything,  _ within reason _ . He  _ was _ getting more responsible and he pointed that out to Pepper whenever he could!

After Peter had done his creepy-crawly thing all over the walls and ceiling, the fort was deemed ‘ready’, and Peter crawled in excitedly, Tony following close behind.

“I added the leftover twinkle lights from my science fair project,” he pointed out as he got comfy on the little nest he had made for himself.

“Nice work, buddy,” Tony praised, admiring the way the gentle lights danced off the soft walls. He got himself comfortable as well.

“It is pretty cozy in here, isn’t it, Mr. Stark?” the boy asked just as another clap of lightning and thunder sounded outside, the lightning illuminating their thin blanket walls.

Tony nodded, throwing an arm around the kid’s shoulder and pulling him closer, “I’d definitely rather be in here than out there today. Good idea, kid.”

“Can we order pizza for lunch to go along with our movies? And make popcorn after?” Peter requested hopefully.

“I think that can be arranged,” Tony smirked, confirming his earlier theory that the boy could get just about anything from him.

The first movie started and the boys snuggled closer, feeling safe and secure tucked away from the storm booming just outside their warm walls.

Hours later, Tony attempted to squirm his numb arm out from under the sleeping form beside him. He sighed when his attempt was only met with further pain in his limb. Looks like he was sleeping in the damn blanket fort after all. At the unwelcome jostling, the teen subconsciously pressed himself further into the man’s side, nestling his face into his soft sweater and sighing contently. And right then, even with the uncomfortable feeling growing in his arm, Tony really didn’t seem to care all that much.

“Goodnight, Spiderling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the fic? Leave a comment! :)


End file.
